


Hungry Like the Wolf

by RickGrimes



Series: A Collection of Grimescest Drabbles & Crack [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: Chandler has been behind the walls of Alexandria since the beginning of the apocalypse. When a strange group is brought in by Aaron, Chandler immediately notices the leader. The leader notices him back.





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> To my new friends, who agreed that they'd like nothing more than to see savage Rick tear into innocent Chandler.

Chandler had been in Alexandria from the beginning--always behind the walls. When he heard word that outsiders would be coming in, he felt nervous, but excited. He anticipated their arrival impatiently. Aaron, the recruiter said that he'd never seen anything like the group's leader before. Apparently, the man was remarkable. Aaron also described him as scary--a borderline maniac--but tough, and smart.

 

When Chandler finally got to see the man for himself, his first thoughts were "deranged savage". Chandler had been standing on the front lawn next to his brother as the stranger passed with his group. The man walked like a predator.

 

Chandler gulped when the man looked right at him. Like he was dinner. The moment was over quickly, but Chandler didn't forget it.

 

The boy had put up a fight when his mom insisted that he greet the newcomers with a selection of baked goods. "Mom, they're...dangerous. Scary."

"Oh please, Chandler," the woman had scolded. "It's the least you could do. They're already taking up jobs and helping protect us."

Chandler had produced a resigned sigh, "Fine, but if I don't come back, it's your fault." He didn't really think any of the strangers would kill him, but they certainly weren't going to be nice.

 

Chandler knocked at the man's house and waited.

The man opened the door a crack, peeking wildly through the space. "What?"

"I--" Chandler stammered. "Cookies," he finished lamely.

The leader grunted, accepting the tray and closing the door.

Chandler stood there, stunned. No one had ever been so rude to him in his entire life. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

The boy jumped when the door opened.

"Wanna come in?" The man asked quietly.

Chandler raised his eyebrows. His face turned bright red. What did this man want from him? He nodded jerkily, intrigued by the shirtless stranger.

The boy turned red once more when he caught sight of the man's hungry gaze.

"What's your name?" The man asked seriously, watching Chandler look around awkwardly.

"Chandler," he responded.

Rick nodded once, "I'm Rick." He smirked at Chandler, amused at how nervous the boy seemed to be. It had been a long time since Rick was around anyone that wasn't family. He made a habit of assessing anyone he came into contact with, and this situation was no different. It was almost laughable how many ways he could've already ended the boy. But Rick hadn't invited him in to kill him. He wanted to see what lied behind the boy's nervous generosity. Such a curious and awkward teenager...surely he would be willing to explore.

Chandler looked both terrified and intrigued. Rick could tell that the boy was attracted to him. The boy's face betrayed everything.

"How old are you?" Rick asked bluntly.

"15," Chandler offered, looking down.

Rick scratched his head, crossing his arms over his bare chest while he deliberated.

"How old are you?" Chandler asked politely.

Rick huffed a laugh, "40." He cleared his throat.

"Oh," Chandler commented. "Wow."

 

Rick's face was stone as he approached the boy. Chandler was sitting on the bench by the door.

Chandler leaned toward Rick involuntarily, his face now level with the man's stomach.

The man picked up on it right away. "Yeah?" Rick answered the question that Chandler never asked.

Chandler frowned. Had he missed something?

Rick noticed the boy's confusion. "You ever been with a man?"

"No!" Chandler blurted in surprise. "I, uhm. I've never really been with anyone," he admitted.

"Oh," Rick said, stepping back. "Maybe another time then."

"Wait," Chandler paused. "What did... what did you want to do?" He immediately pictured Rick unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He'd never had a dick in his mouth before...he had never really seen anyone he'd wanted. Rick was the only person who'd seemed to be interested in him. He wasn't going to refuse the man. Especially since Rick was...well he was Rick. An outsider. Dangerous. Chandler didn't think Rick would hurt him if he said no, but still. He could see that Rick wasn't one to play games. He bet that Rick was killer in bed. Chandler was already hard at the prospect. He shifted on the bench.

Rick smirked, pleased that he hadn't been completely off. He responded to the boy's question by walking away, toward the stairs.

Chandler followed, staring at the dimples in Rick's back as they ascended the staircase toward the bedrooms.

 

Rick waited for Chandler to enter the room, and then he shut the door.

"Take off your clothes," Rick commanded lightly.

Chandler flushed, immediately feeling embarrassed.

Rick stood before Chandler, patiently observing. "You're a virgin, right?"

Chandler nodded meekly.

"Let me do the work," Rick suggested. "Don't think."

"Okay," the boy stammered, removing his button-up shirt and then his t-shirt.

Rick nodded, pleased. "Good. Pants."

Chandler unzipped his pants slowly, revealing cutesy plaid boxers.

The boy didn't have time to be embarrassed because Rick was right on him, pressing him against the wall.

Chandler melted completely into Rick's firm grip. The man's entire body was right up against his, their chests rubbing together as Rick moved forward to explore Chandler's neck.

Rick licked and sucked at Chandler's neck for several minutes, palming the boy's ass the entire time.

 

Chandler was so hard his head was spinning. Nobody had ever touched him like this. Ever. He could feel Rick's hard cock pressed up against his own, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to deal with the sensation.

Rick yanked Chandler's boxers down, taking a second to stroke the boy's erection.

He threaded a hand through Chandler's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. The boy's creamy skin was pink and purple from the excitement and the bruises Rick's lips had left.

"Turn around. Face the wall," Rick breathed, finally unbuckling his belt like Chandler had imagined.

Chandler licked his lips. He knew Rick had a big cock. He could tell. The man was so hot it was driving him insane.

Chandler faced the wall, appreciating that he didn't have to face Rick. He was excited, of course, but still embarrassed. Unsure. He didn't know what to do, or how. He welcomed Rick's instruction.

The boy got nervous when he couldn't see what Rick was doing. He jumped when he felt the man's hands spreading apart his butt cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Chandler mumbled lamely.

Rick didn't respond. Chandler peeked over his shoulder to see what Rick was doing, and almost died. Rick was completely naked. He could see everything. His hard dick. His balls. Fuck, even the man's legs were muscular and sexy. "Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck," Chandler chanted internally. He couldn't believe this was happening. The hottest, most ridiculously tough man he'd ever seen was totally about to fuck him. He was a wreck.

"Are you going to..." Chandler croaked. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Rick laughed, kneeling on the ground behind Chandler. Eye level with the boy's perky ass.

Once again, Rick ignored the boy's question, placing his hands on either side of the boy's crack and pressing his face in between.

Chandler let out a ragged moan when he felt the man's tongue on his entrance. "Oh my Godddddd," he crooned.

Rick put a hand on his own cock to satisfy himself for the moment, allowing the sound of the boy's delight to wash over him. He fucking loved that Chandler was so ready and willing. The boy had walked right into his den like prey walking onto the dinner plate. Rick was elated. He hadn't seen one like Chandler in a while, and he'd known as soon as he'd laid eyes on the boy that he had to have him.

The man made quick work of Chandler's hole, licking and stretching until he could get a finger in comfortably.

"Do you play with yourself?" Rick asked, standing up to rest his chin on the boy's shoulder. He tilted his head back and forth on the boy's shoulder, breathing in his scent and dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. He pressed his erection against the boy's ass, applying pressure to the head of his cock. He shuddered against Carl's body.

"Uh," Chandler gulped. "Yeah."

"Your ass," Rick clarified. "How many fingers."

"N-none," Chandler admitted, pressing his body back against Rick's, craving more of the dirty things he knew Rick was capable of doing.

Rick didn't say anything; he just knelt on the floor again and picked up where he had left off.

Chandler was getting so desperate for more than Rick's mouth. He had taken to pressing his dick against the wall, wanting to rub against anything in his path. He could see the wet spot his dick had left on the wall when he pulled back. "Please," he begged.

Rick was on the verge of adding a third finger to the boy's tight ass, but he'd had enough of the prep work. The kid was practically fucking a hole through the wall, he was so horny. Rick decided to proceed.

 

It all happened so fast, Chandler barely had time to think. One second Rick's mouth was opening him up, and then all sensation was gone, and the next moment had his ass stretched and burning.

"Ohh," Chandler said, thumping his head forward on the wall. Rick's cock really was big.

Rick had one hand on the base of his dick, and one steadying Chandler's hips. He withdrew, allowing the boy some relief before the continued. He spit on his hand and spread it around the boy's pink rim.

"Fuck," Rick commented as he watched his own hand guiding his dick into the boy's virgin ass.

Chandler hissed, bucking forward. He needed to touch his dick or he was going to go mad.

When Rick entered Chandler completely he had to pause. The sensation was incredible. He could see the boy's knees wobbling. They had been standing for a while, now. He could tell it was all too much for the kid--he was so inexperienced and new. Anything was going to send him over the edge.

Rick gritted his teeth as he pulled out. Every fibre in him wanted him to fuck. He wanted to stick his dick back into Chandler and not stop, but he had to control himself.

"Bed," he growled, gripping the delirious boy by the forearm and dragging him toward the mattress.

Chandler crawled in eagerly, happy to lie down. He pressed his dick into the covers without hesitation, rutting forward before Rick even started fucking him again.

"Oh my God," Chandler begged. "Please, Rick. Please put it back in."

Rick felt like an animal he was so ready. It was all he could do not to pound the kid into next week, but he started slow despite himself. He added more spit, like a gentleman.

He gave himself 30 seconds to be polite, and then he was done.

Rick gripped Chandler's shoulders and pressed him into the mattress with force, not wanting the boy's body to move an inch.

Rick rammed forward immediately, once he felt that Chandler's hole was slick enough from the spit. He fucked the boy's ass so hard that it wasn't even a slap that echoed in the room, it was just a thump. Even his own skin was red from the contact.

Chandler was a fucking wreck, practically drooling into the sheets. "Pl-please," he stuttered.

Rick didn't stop. It was too good. He eventually let up of the boy's shoulders, taking a moment to enjoy the handprints he'd left. He needed something else to grip, so he hooked a hand under the boy's body and pulled him up into a kneeling position.

The man grabbed Chandler's hips, pulling the boy back onto his cock instead of thrusting forward.

"You're so..." Rick began, slapping the boy's ass hard.

Chandler whimpered, reaching a trembling hand to his dick. He had to come. He felt like if he didn't release soon he would explode.

"Yeah," Rick said in encouragement. "Come."

Rick could tell when Chandler finally came. The boy practically collapsed onto the bed with the force of his orgasm. Rick could feel the clench of the boy's muscles around his cock as he bottomed out again and again.

He fucked the boy within an inch of his life, coming with a loud groan. He let himself enjoy the moment before he pulled out. Rick felt the throb of his dick inside Chandler's ass. He could feel the heat around his hardness, and he relished the pulses of come that he produced within the boy.

Rick pulled out reluctantly, always hating the end of a good fuck. He felt lightheaded.

 

The man almost let himself feel worried when he saw Chandler completely curled up and wrecked on top of the covers. He knew he was a good lay for even a seasoned partner, but to a virgin...he couldn't imagine what the boy must be feeling.

Rick pulled on his clothes, not wanting to spend too much time inside. He needed to see about getting the town under control. So far, all he could tell of Alexandria was that it was packed with virgins and families who liked to bake. Well, at least there was one less virgin now...

Rick walked over to the naked teen, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't feel guilty about the hickeys or the bruises or the handprints. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone; the boy had come in willingly. "You good, Chandler?"

"Hmmm?" Chandler breathed dazedly.

"Sleep here," Rick shrugged. "Leave when you're ready." He could tell the boy was going to lie there fucked out for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
